


I Hear You, I Feel You

by wonhoshi



Series: Minhyuk/Everyone One Shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Can't believe that's actually a tag w o w, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not actually involved in the smut, Outdoor Sex, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Side Jooheon/Shownu, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: Just as usual, Hoseok and Minhyuk trying to get it on in places they really shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long on the next part for this mini-series! Kinda got writer's block because I don't want any of these to be too similar to each other since I feel like that'd be lame plus I'm trying to make them as close as to what I really think they'd be into in the /bedroom/. -eyebrow wiggle-  
> The next installment should be out soon along with some other fics I'm currently working on (Including that one Live Broadcast sequel I promised a bit back!)
> 
> Title is from EXO's White Noise because I couldn't think of a title and it was playing as I wrote this out.

It happened _again_.

Wonho and Minhyuk were kicked out of the dorm for fooling around in the kitchen and Kihyun had sent them to go elsewhere. Minhyuk begged Kihyun to stay only because they didn’t know where the hell else they could go. Hoseok could care less, as long as he didn’t have to go anywhere too public where people would be able to see _everything._

It was simple horseplay, Minhyuk and Wonho tickling and touching each other. It seemed innocent enough to the others until Hoseok moaned and gave away their intentions.

“We eat there hyungs!” Changkyun groaned while Kihyun shooed and swatted them away with a spatula.

“Gross, we’re gonna have to burn our kitchen now.” Hyungwon muttered as the two appeared in the living room where the other members were already in various states of relax. The others were eyeing the two members as they were quite physically tossed out of the kitchen.

“Why can’t you two do things in private, with some decency?” Kihyun was shouting, pointing towards the door.

“Yeah, like Hyunwoo and Jooheon hyung!” Changkyun yelled rather loudly, resulting in Jooheon to hide his flushed red face in the crook of Hyunwoo’s arm while he himself looked rather flustered.

“Really Changkyun? Was one embarrassed couple not enough for you?” Jooheon cried out, muffled in the depths of Hyunwoo’s muscled arms.

“Apparently not.” Hyungwon muttered, smirking at the maknae’s quip.

“Honestly though, have you seen Minhyuk?” Wonho began, all attention returning to the two that had started all this. “Trust me, it’s a sin _not_ to do something about it. No matter the time or place.” Wonho smirked, looking over at Minhyuk who looked back at him in awe, cheeks a slight rosy pink.

“Well, in that case, you two shouldn’t have any problems finding somewhere else to do your business then!” Kihyun got back to reprimanding the two, gesturing towards the door once more.

Wonho grabbed Minhyuk’s arm and began to lead him opposite of Kihyun, towards the bedrooms before he heard the spatula _slap_ on the nearest surface and Kihyun’s voice returning another yell.

“ ** _Not_** in the bedrooms. You’ve already lost that privilege when you decided to have sex in Jooheon’s bunk and left it in a disgusting state.” Jooheon screamed in horror from his spot still in Hyunwoo’s embrace, reliving the horrid memories of that day and seeing his bunk. ( _There’s so much! How is it possible to even have this much in you?!Jooheon vaguely remembers yelling that day._ )

“Yeah and not in the showers because you guys will just clog the drain.” Hyunwoo tells them sternly.

“Plus I’m pretty sure they get their kicks putting jizz in our shampoos and body washes.” Hyungwon groaned, catching Hoseok’s smirk that basically confirms that they have, in fact, done just that. “We all use those, I don’t get why you’d even think to do it.”

“I heard it’s good for the skin!” Minhyuk piped cheerily.

“Stop trying to make an excuse as to why you constantly love getting facials. And I don’t mean the cucumber mask kind.” Kihyun spit with a heavy dose of snark. This group has seen plenty of sexual acts between the two and at this point they could really live to go a day without seeing Hoseok’s junk or Minhyuk getting cum on some part of him.

“You aren’t really suggesting we take care of this elsewhere, are you?” Minhyuk asked, his eyes as big as saucers and his lip worried between his teeth. As wild as Hoseok is, he’s not sure he’d be down to take care of their “problem” in a public setting.

“It’s starting to get chilly out there, I’d hurry if you don’t want to freeze your dicks off.” Kihyun waved them off, fed up with their antics for the day.

Wonho held Minhyuk’s hand and squeezed reassuringly, leaning to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry. I promise it won’t be too bad.” He looked into Minhyuk’s eyes and smiled softly, in a way that always turned Minhyuk’s insides to mush and made him all warm and tingly. He smiled back and nodded, knowing he can trust him, despite the crazy thoughts that sometimes sneak into his mind.

“Well in that case, I guess we’ll see you all later, _virgins.”_ Hoseok yelled as he nearly tore Minhyuk’s arm pulling him out of the dorm.

“We’re all literally the complete opposite of virgins, like what the fuck?” Kihyun said, looking at the other members who just shrugged in response. He shook his head and returned to the kitchen, hoping this whole ordeal didn’t ruin dinner like it had his appetite.

\-----------------------

Minhyuk wouldn’t stop asking questions the whole time Wonho was dragging him to wherever he had thought about.

“Where are we going?”

“Are people gonna see?”

“You’re the exhibitionist Hoseok, not me!”

Finally the strain of questions were brought to a halt as Hoseok led him up the final stairwell, opening the heavy iron door to the rooftop of their building.

“Really? The roof? Kihyun was right, we _are_ gonna freeze our dicks off.” Minhyuk cried, hand ghosting over his crotch in mock fear. Hoseok let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head at the other’s joke and tugged on his hand, pulling him outside into the admittedly chilly air.

“Don’t worry babe, you won’t even notice the cold in a few minutes. I’ll help keep you warm.” Hoseok winked, smiling wider.

“Ew. Keep your gross comments for Monbebes, I don’t want to drown in grease.” Minhyuk laughed, lightly hitting Hoseok on his built chest. “You know, this kind of reminds me of high school.” Minhyuk began to talk as he danced his fingers lightly around the bulky pecs of the older male. Hoseok hummed in response and locked his fingers behind Minhyuk’s waist, effectively pulling him in closer and smashing their torsos together. “The rooftop was like, ‘ _the prime place’_ according to the popular kids. It’s where anyone who was anyone got laid.”

“Well? Did you?” Wonho asked, brushing a stray hair back behind Minhyuk’s ear and leaning down to look him in the eyes with a smirk.

“Pfft, as if **_I_** was popular.” Minhyuk shook his head, eyes returning to following his fingertips ghosting over Hoseok’s chest. “Gave someone head there. Once.” He added. Hoseok laughed and held Minhyuk closer, letting their breaths mingle with one another as their mouths were just a hair apart.

“I believe that. You never seem to turn down an opportunity to go down on someone.” Hoseok’s mouth moved, lips grazing Minhyuk’s as he spoke. He licked his lips and let his thumbs massage Minhyuk’s lower back as he went in for a kiss.

It started out calm, small suckling sounds coming from the two of them. As their breaths got hotter, so did the kiss. Their hands began to travel across each other’s bodies, roaming aimlessly and trying to grab purchase on anything to gain leverage in their kisses. A needy whine erupts from the mash of lips and they pull apart, heavy breathing from the two of them as they looked each other in the eyes. Despite them both being flushed with color from the cold outside and heat they’ve created between the two of them, Hoseok was a more obvious shade of red. He’d blame it on how pale he is, that color registers a lot easier on his skin tone but Minhyuk knew why. The real reason.

That whine didn’t come from the typically submissive Minhyuk.

It came from Hoseok.

As much of a macho man Hoseok seemed to be, Minhyuk knew just how to push and pull at the older man in order to get him begging and whining for release. It was a gift, really.

“Eager tonight, are we?” Minhyuk purred, eyes dark with lust as his hands continued to roam Hoseok’s toned body. He slipped his hands under Hoseok’s tight shirt to feel his muscles, relishing in how much gym time has really made his body solid and chiseled. Hoseok let out a muffled _shut up_ as Minhyuk continued to feel around Hoseok’s upper body. He chuckled and pulled back, making eye contact with Hoseok once more.

“Here’s how this is gonna go down because I’m actually already pretty cold and as hot as you are, I’m pretty sure I can’t perform if I’m frozen solid. So in that case, let’s make it a rule to keep our clothes on, for the sake of retaining body heat.” Hoseok loudly groaned at that, wanting nothing more than the sweet skin-on-skin contact between the two of them. “Yeah, I know, I know but it’s for the best, baby.” Minhyuk continued, soothing the obviously frustrated man in his hold.

“Anything else, oh great one?” Hoseok whined as he tried to get his hands on Minhyuk’s belt to at the very least get his member out of its obviously tight confines.

Minhyuk pushed Hoseok until he hit the railing on the edge of the roof, leaving Hoseok stunned at the force of the younger man.

“Also, I’m in charge, so no touching unless I say so.” Minhyuk drawled, eyes half lidded as he stalked towards Hoseok. The silver haired man licked his lips in anticipation, (not so) secretly loving when Minhyuk took charge like this. Minhyuk reached Hoseok and brought him in for a feverish, hot kiss that quickly turned into a rough make out session with too much tongue and teeth and simultaneously not enough. As Minhyuk distracted Hoseok with the force behind his kisses, he roughly palmed the other in his far too tight jeans, feeling the cock jump in his grip. Minhyuk growled audibly and bit down on Hoseok’s lip and began to unzip his jeans until he finally freed his cock into the cool night air. Hoseok hissed and whined at the cold air and the contrasting hot hand that wrapped around him quickly.

Minhyuk continued to nip and suck at Hoseok’s lips, all while roughly jerking his hard on, using the slick pre-come that dribbled generously from the flushed head. Hoseok continued to whine and moan, moving his head to throw it back in intense pleasure from Minhyuk’s talented and lithe fingers.

“F-fuck, God how are you so good at this?” Hoseok asked breathlessly, head leaning back on his shoulder. Minhyuk simply smirked in response, maintaining eye contact with the older man as he brought one palm up from his cock to lick a slow stripe from his palm to the tip of his fingers. Hoseok keened at the sight, cock spurting out more slick and he pushed his hips out further, trying to gain more friction on the hand that stayed firmly wrapped around his cock.

“What’s the matter Hoseok? Did you wanna come?” Minhyuk teased, tongue in-between his teeth. Hoseok moaned, strung out and needy. He nodded harshly and hoped Minhyuk would use the cold as an excuse to let him come soon. “Well, I think you should be a big boy and tell me what you want.”

“I want to come! I want you to hurry up with these fucking amazing hands of yours and let me come already! I’ll do anything, come on whatever you want just _please_ Minhyuk _._ ” Hoseok literally whined out loud, begging for release, all sense of dignity off the ledge of the rooftop at this point.

“Atta boy.”

Minhyuk spit on his palm and continued jerking the other off harshly, returning to the rough kisses from earlier and still spitting out dirty, filthy phrases in-between kisses. It took nothing for the other man to come, loudly moaning as he threw his head back and let the pleasure take over. He came thick strings of come all over his shirt and Minhyuk’s hands, coating the man’s hands in white. “Fuck, oh my _god_ , holy _shit.”_ Hoseok continued to moan profusely, slowly coming down from his high.

“Good?” Minhyuk asked, teasing smile still in place as he gave Hoseok a few final tugs before bringing his hands to his mouth and tasting Hoseok’s essence. “I’m so happy you actually monitor what you eat.” Minhyuk mumbled as he licked the remaining fluids off him.

After catching his breath and shivering from the chills of rapidly cooling sweat on his body, Hoseok opened his mouth, “Now you?” He reached for Minhyuk’s zipper once more only to have a repeat of before, Minhyuk slapping his hand away.

“I have a different plan. It requires me pulling your pants down a little more, and you turning around.” Minhyuk smirked, waggling his finger in a circular motion to signify Hoseok needing to turn his body to have it face the railing. Hoseok dumbly nodded and went along with it, turning and bracing his palms on the frosty railing that kept him from falling over the side of the building. He felt Minhyuk kick his legs further apart and pull his jeans down lower along with his boxer briefs. “Good boy.” Minhyuk rumbled behind him, getting closer and letting his breath fan across the nape of Hoseok’s neck.

Hoseok heard the sounds of a zipper and some shuffling before he suddenly felt something slick and hot on the inside of his thighs. They’ve played this game before, a fan favorite of Minhyuk’s, so Hoseok already knew what to do. He closed his legs, tightening the space in between his thighs to hold Minhyuk’s cock in a hot embrace of muscle. Minhyuk groaned outwardly, thrusting shallowly as pressure settled in around his cock. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s body, bringing his body flush against his and began to fuck into the tight heat of his thighs. Minhyuk mewled and moaned at the feeling, nipping at Hoseok’s neck and ears as he rapidly brought himself to his release. He pulled back and came all over Hoseok’s milky white thighs, earning a moan from the said man. Minhyuk pulled back and tucked himself back into his pants as Hoseok turned around.

“Really? Did you _have_ to come on my thighs? This’ll never come out of these pants.” Hoseok grimaced as he slid his pants back up. Minhyuk shrugged and mumbled something about how hot it looked and got a flick on the nipple as a response from Hoseok. “Now I’ve got come on my shirt and on my pants…” Hoseok inspected the damage on his top.

“That’s your own fault stupid, shouldn’t have come so much.” Minhyuk teased as they walked back to the door of the rooftop.

“Maybe it’s because I can’t come unless it’s with you. One of your damn rules.” Hoseok grumbled.

“Whatever, you love it.” Minhyuk shot back as he tugged on the door only to find it locked. “Uh… Hoseok? You didn’t happen to bring a key with you on this adventure, did you?” Minhyuk worried at his lower lip as he eyed Hoseok with hope and fear. Hoseok shook his head and patted his pockets to show he had nothing in them. Minhyuk groaned and banged on the door, hoping someone would hear the heavy metal being hit.

“No way Minhyuk, quit fucking with me and open the door. It’s freaking freezing out here.”

“You don’t think I know that! Maybe next time you should pick somewhere normal to get your rocks off!” Minhyuk yelled in frustration. The duo were at a loss, not knowing what to do.

They resorted to cuddling for warmth and yelling off the rooftop hoping someone would hear.

Someone finally came and opened the door for them nearly an hour later. Kihyun shook his head and _tsked_ at the two huddled together and shivering.

“Maybe this will finally teach you two to keep it in your damn pants until it’s appropriate.” Kihyun scolded as he brought the two back inside the dorms for warmth and hot chocolate.

They certainly did _not_ learn their lesson and ended up fucking in Kihyun’s bed to spite him. While he was still in it.


End file.
